The Hidden Past
by LHG
Summary: My version of the sixth Hp book well more like what i want to happen in the sixth year. See what happens when Harry meets Leah and she changes everything at Hogwarts (including Malfoy and no he doesn't become nice) No flames first HP fanfic R
1. Mysterious Girl

            "Hey," said a voice startling 16-year-old Harry out if his daydream.  Harry watched as a girl that seemed about his age entered his train compartment.  Her hair was a golden blonde color and her eyes were a sparkling blue.  There was a huge smile on her face and from what Harry saw she appeared to be muggle.  "Hello?" she repeated.

            "Oh, sorry," Harry answered

            "Is this seat taken?" she laughed

            "Oh no.  You can sit there if you want."

            "Thanks.  By the way my name is Leah.  What's yours?"

            "Harry Potter."

            "So where are you going.  I'm going into London to buy things for school."

            "Oh, me too," said Harry nervously.  He knew that he couldn't let a muggle know that he was a wizard and was going into London to buy school supplies for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Harry was going to start his 6th year.  This was the first trip he was allowed to take since his fourth year when Voldemort rose again.  Harry had a feeling Dumbldore, headmaster at Hogwarts had sent another wizard in disguise to watch over him and make sure he got to Diagon Alley safely where he would meet his friends from Hogwarts, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger.

            "Excuse me, but do you think you might be able to help me find my school supplies?  I have a list of things with me but I don't have any idea where to find them," she said.  All of the sudden a familiar envelope was sitting on his lap.  Harry recognized it instantly as the one he received from Hogwarts each year.  He looked down at the list and started reading it.  It seemed as though almost every book he had ever used in Hogwarts was on that list.

            "Hey Leah, I have most of these books why don't you borrow them from me and then you can come shopping with the rest of my friends and me.

            " You go to Hogwarts then.  Thanks.  How long have you gone there?" she smiled again.  Harry noticed that she had braces.

            "I've been going since I was about 11," he said.  Suddenly he felt the train starting to slow down.  After getting off the train Harry led Leah through London to the Leakey Cauldron and then out back to the entrance to Diagon Alley.  He tapped the brick and then entrance started to open where he was greeted with a shout.


	2. Leah's story

Harry could feel someone pulling him into a suffocating hug.  He looked up and realized it was Mrs. Weasley.

            "What took you so long?" Ron shouted gleefully.

            "My train was a little delayed," Harry answered. "Where's Hermione?"

            "I'm right here.  Don't you recognize me without my hair?"  Harry looked at Hermione.  Right away he saw what she had meant.  She had cut her hair so it was just a little bit past her shoulders.  It was no longer bushy but somehow had become smooth and sleek.

            "Hermione why'd you cut your hair," Harry cried.

            "It was getting in my way," she confessed.

            "Hello Mrs.Weasley.  Hey Ginny," Harry greeted them.

            "Who's that?" Ron asked pointing at Leah.

            "Oh, this is Leah.  She's going to Hogwarts too.  She asked me to help her find her school supplies," he explained. "Leah, this is Hermione, Ron, his sister Ginny, and his mum, Mrs.Weasley."

            "Hi," said Leah.  Harry, Ron, Hermione and Leah started walking down the street towards Gringotts, which was their first stop.  Harry was surprised to find that Leah had an account there.  When he asked about it she said shed explain later.  After getting their money the set off down the crowded street to Flourish and Blotts.  Leah looked as if she had just eaten a lot of candy.

            "Do you like to read?" Hermione asked Leah.

            "Very much," Leah said as if she didn't here Hermione.

            "Well, I think we'll be good friends then," Hermione laughed.  The whole group pulled out their lists Leah, of course had the longest list and like Harry they all offered to give her their old books.  Leah accepted gratefully.  Around noon they stopped by Florean Fortescue's.  Leah, Harry, Ron and Hermione all shared one small table.

            "Are you just starting Hog warts this year?" Ron asked.

            "Yeah," Leah said. I guess I'll have some catching up to do when we get there.  I would have studied over the summer but I don't have any of the books we need."

            "Why didn't you start with us six years ago," Harry said remembering what had happened to him.

            "Well, about this time six years ago I was on holiday in America.  We never really stayed in one place so I guess I that's why I didn't get my letter.  Being so busy with other things on their minds none of the teachers remembered that one student had failed to reply to their letter.  A few days ago I was at camp near my summer home.  My mum picked me up early and told me I had a visitor.  A man named Hagrid told me what had happened.  He gave me my letter and told me they were expecting me to be there September 1st.  They sent me on a train to London yesterday," she finished.

            "Do they expect you to learn everything you missed in one year?" Ron's eyes widened.

            "Well, I was told I had to learn all I can that I missed this year in my spare time and I was expected to take year classes.  I could probably start studying to day but I don't have a wand yet." Leah added.

            "Then let's go get you a wand!" Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed her bags and set off.


	3. Differences

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy what with it the end of school. I'll be able to update a little bit more frequently for the next few weeks but then I start camp.  Thanks for everyone who reviewed.  If you have any suggestions please tell me I'm having a little bit of trouble writing the next few chapters.  Sorry this chapter is so short but I don't have a lot of time to type it up and that was a good ending place.  I might add more later but I'm not sure I'll just probably make a new chapter. LHG.

As they entered the dim shop Harry heard Leah gasp.  Mr.Ollivander came running towards them.

            "Hello," he greeted them in his mysterious voice. "Now which one of you needs a wand?"

            "I do,:" Leah said as she took a tiny step forward.

            "Good, hold out your wand arm," he commanded.  Leah nervously held out her right arm.  Mr.Ollivander took her measurements and disappeared between the long rows of shelves.  He emerged again holding a large stack of boxes.  He set them down on a chair and opened the first box.  "Here try this one.  12 inches maple dragon heartstring," he said holding the wand out to her.  As soon as she touched the wand it shot out of her hand and hit Mr. Ollivander squarely in the forehead.  Harry stifled a giggle as Mr. Ollivander took the wand back rubbing his head.  

            "Sorry," Leah giggled.  Mr. Ollivander didn't answer as he opened another box.

            "Here try this one, beechwood, 15 inches unicorn hair. This one is a little longer than usual.." he said handing her the wand.  Again she didn't have a chance to grip the wand before it shot out of her hand this time hitting the pile of boxes knocking off the chair.  To Harry, Ron, Hermione it seemed as though Leah tried every wand in the store.  Every wand she touched seemed to fly out of her hand after a while they'd all been hit at least twice by a flying wand.  

            Mr.Ollivander was opening what must have been the last wand in the in the store.  He handed her the wand.  "This one is a special wand.  It's 10 inches mahogany with a phoenix feather core. It's fairly stiff and its good for transfiguration."  She took the wand in her hand and gave it a flick.  The wand sent out a shower of sparks in every color.  Leah quickly paid for the wand and they raced out of the store.

            "I never thought we'd get out of there," Ron sighed.

            "I can't believe it took so long. It's already # o' clock!" Hermione exclaimed.

            "It's not my fault I'm special.  Why don't you sleep over my house it's only a few blocks away and that way you won't have to pay for a room."  Leah suggested.

            "I thought you lived up north in the summer?"   Harry said, puzzled.

            "I do but we have a maid that lives there all year round.  I was going to stay there alone but since I found you and you obviously wouldn't want me to stay in my big house alone I figured that you'd stay over.

            "Let's go ask my mom," Ron said.


	4. Someplace odd

            The four of them started off toward the Leaky Cauldron.  When they got there Mrs.Weasly who wasn't looking too happy greeted them 

            "Your late. I told you to be here at 5," Mrs.Weasly scolded.

            "Excuse me Mrs. Weasly but we're only 1 minute late," Leah pointed out as if being one minute late was such a big deal.

            "Well, what do you know you're right.  I'm sorry.  Come in and have some dinner we've reserved a table," Mrs. Weasly said as she ushered them into the dim inn.

            Once seated at the table Ron decided to ask Mrs. Weasly about staying at Leah's house, "Mum, can we sxtay at Leah's house tonight?  If we stay there we won't have to pay for rooms."

            " I thought you lived up north dear?" Mrs. Weaskly said turning to Leah.

            "I do in the summer but during the rest of the year I lived in London my house is just a few blocks away we could walk if you wanted to." Leah suggested.

            "That's a fine Idea but do you have enough room for all of us?" Mrs.Weasly said starting to look frustrated.

            "Oh yes, we have a pretty large house if I wanted to each of us could have our own room and there would still be more rooms.  Don't worry I have it under control." Leah reassured her. The twins seemed to be waiting for the conversation to finish because as soon as Mrs. Weasly and Leah stopped talking they started teasing Ron.

            "Who's she, Ron?  Your girlfriend," they sneered.

            "No," he snapped back.  His ears turned bright red.  Harry stifled a laugh as Ron looked daggers at the twins. "Harry met her on the train."

            "I'm Leah if you didn't know already," she said smartly.

            "Do you have ecleticity at your house?" Mr.Weasly asked Leah hopefully.  Harry thought he looked like a child who was about to get candy.

            Hermione leaned over and quietly whispered into Leah's ear, "Mr.Weasly loves everything that has to do with muggles.  I'd watch him very carefully if I were you."  When they finished eating the sat back at the table. Mr. Weasly walked off somewhere and came back with an eager grin on his face.  "Good news, I've gotten Leah's house hooked up to the Floo Network for today.  Leah is your fireplace boarded up?" he said obviously remembering the incident at Harry's house two years ago.

            "No.  What's the Floo Network?" Leah said a funny look of curiosity on her face.

            "It's a way to travel.  You step into the fireplace and say where you want to go and sprinkle some powder into the fire.  Then you go to the place you said." Ginny said apparently proud of herself.  The Weasly went and got their bags and the ten of them then traveled by floo powder to Leah's house.  As Harry stepped out of the fireplace covered in ash he was amazed as he stepped into a big room that looked very strangely like a wizard's house.


	5. AN: I really am sorry

            AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.  I'm still trying to get my hands on the fifth book.  Unfortunately my copy was ordered online and hasn't come yet.  I promise (well almost promise) that as soon as I finish and have a good idea about what happens in the book (and write a letter to JKR to tell her about all the mistakes my friend and I found.  THAT DOESN'T MEAN I READ THE BOOK.  It just happened that when she gave me an answer to my question I realized that in the first book Hagrid stated something completely opposite of that.)  Thank you to everyone that reviewed, especially Serpena who has given me some ideas for this story.  I've been working on a lot of the later detail in my spare time though none of it is written up.  Like I said before I can't update again until I read the fifth book.  I'm getting very pissed off about that so hopefully my next chapters will be very good (I tend to write well when I'm not in the greatest of moods.)  Ok well please keep reviewing and any suggestions are welcome.  Thanks.

LHG


	6. Malfoy

            AN: Ok. I finally finished OoTP (16 hrs.)  I'm gonna try and update as often as possible but I just started camp so I don't know how well.  I'm sorry all my other chapters are so short.  Most of them were really supposed to be one long chapter but it was easier for me to write it in shorter sections.  Tell me if you'd rather read a few long chapters or a lot of shorter ones.  Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  Every review is greatly appreciated.  

Serpena:  Thanks for reviewing a lot.  I also have to thank you for keeping me writing.

Harry looked around the room.  It was fairly large.  He turned around to look at the fireplace.  Harry wondered how they kept it so clean.  It was made of beautiful marble.

            "Do you want a tour of the house, then" Leah asked Mrs. Weasly.  Harry could hear the strain in her voice trying to sound polite.

            "Where's all your plugs I want to see them" Mr. Weasly said.  They way he was rocking on his feet made him look like he had to go to the bathroom really badly.  Harry stifled a laugh as he waited to see what would happen.

            "Another time dear.  Would you show us to our rooms, Leah" Mrs. Weasly jumped in.  Leah politely obliged and took them through a doorway and down a hall.  Harry counted many doors as they walked through.  Leah stopped suddenly and showed Mr. and Mrs. Weasly in and shut the door.  She made a right turn and the headed up the stairs.  Leah led them through a long corridor she stopped at the first door and told the boys it was their room for the night.  They continued down until they reached the last door at the end of the hall.  The six of them watched in awe as it opened when Leah's hand flew out.  The first thing Harry saw was an owl sitting by the window.  Leah had a puzzled look on her face clearly saying, what's going on here.

            "Let them in.  It looks like you got a letter," Hermione advised opening the window.  The owl flew in and dropped the letters on the bed. "Harry, it looks like there's one for you, one for Ron and one for Ginny." 

            Harry took his letter and opened it up.  From the seal he could tell it was from Hogwarts but he wasn't sure why he was getting another letter.  He had already got his before and the term started the next day.  Carefully he broke the seal and read it. It said:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

_            Dear Mr. Potter,_

_                        We have decided to lift your ban from the Hogwarts house quidditch teams.  You have also been chosen to be the Gryffindor team captain seeing how you are the oldest player on the team and therefore the most experienced.  We have also decided that you are a Gryffindor prefect.  You are to meet with the rest of the school prefects in the prefect carriage tomorrow morning._

_            Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

            "Whoa!" Harry cried put in disbelief at the same time Ron cried, "That isn't fair.  They can't do that!"

            "Yes, I'm a prefect!" Ginny shrieked clearly happy. "I'm going to tell mum!" She raced out of the room obviously not afraid of getting lost.

            "What can't they do, Ron?" said Hermione her forehead creasing.

            "I've been sacked.  They gave my prefect duties to someone else.  It says my grades weren't high enough.  I did well on my O.W.L.s I didn't get any really terrible grades,"

            "Yeah but you didn't get any Oustandings did you?" the twins said. "Does it say who's taking over for you," Fred asked with a malicious grin on his face.

            "No and no.  I wish I knew then I can punch 'em until they're too hurt to be a prefect," Ron said turning red.

            "Well, I think I know," Harry said speaking up.

            "Who?" everyone asked turning their head towards him.

            "Me."

            "OF COURSE.  I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER.  I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THE PERFECT, FAMOUS HARRY POTTER WOULD BE PREFECT JUST BECAUSE HE DIDN'T DIE." Ron snapped.

            "DO YOU THINK I WANT MY PARENTS DEAD?  DO YOU THINK I WANT EVERYONE TO STARE AT ME ALL THE TIME TO GET BLAMED FOR EVERYTHING THAT EVER HAPPENS.  TO NEVER HAVE KNOWN WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE A FAMILY THAT LOVES YOU. NO. ALL I WISH IS THAT I WAS A NORMAL 16 YEAR OLD WIZARD LIKE EVERYONE ELSE THAT GOES TO HOGWARTS," Harry yelled.

            "Please don't fight over a stupid thing like being a prefect.  I supposed your quidditch captain too.' Hermione half whispered.

            "Uh, before you all start to yell again can I ask what a prefect is and what quidditch is?" Leah spoke up.  She sounded like she obviously thought they were insane.  Turning away from Ron the five of them explained to her what a prefect was and what quidditch was.  She clearly sounded interested in quidditch.  Harry made a mental note to ask her to try out since they would now need 2 chasers and 2 beaters.  Harry figured that the twins' replacements from last year hadn't stayed on the team.  It was very late when the boys went back into their room to crawl into bed.  Ginny had turned up a few minutes after Harry's fight with Ron.  

            The next morning Harry woke to the sound of Leah's voice yelling, "BOYS WAKE UP."  Harry sleepily rolled out f bed and got dressed. He packed his last few belongings into his trunk and George magicked them down the stairs while Fred wafted the girls' trunks down lazily.

            "Blimey, you girls must have been up early to cook us breakfast," Ron yawned. Harry still wasn't talking to him.  It wasn't his fault about what happened most things aren't when it comes to Harry.

            "The only thing we got up early for was to make sure Dad didn't tear the place apart.  Mum and Hermione are keeping him from destroying the kitchen" Ginny informed them.

            "Come on breakfast is getting cold," Leah said impatiently.  Harry willingly followed her to the kitchen.  He looked around her house looked a lot more muggle than it had seem4d the night before in the dark.  The table was filled with a lot of good food, but Harry stuck to porridge and toast.

            "Dad, George and I will take their luggage to the station we can apparate with it so they won't have too much to carry," Fred said eagerly.

            "Well ok but be careful," Mr. Weasly said checking his watch.  When they had all finished breakfast Harry, Hermione, Leah and the Weaslys set off to Kings Cross station.  It must have taken less than five minutes since Leah lived practically around the corner from the station.  Fred and George met them at the barrier with 4 trolleys. They explained to Leah how to get through to the platform and Ron went first for her to see.  Hermione, Leah and Ginny went next.  Harry went after them and the rest of the Weaslys followed.

            "We got to fly," George said.

            "Yes, goodbye everyone and have a wonderful journey home." Fred said. With a crack the twins were gone.

            'Now be good, all of you.  Try not to get in trouble we really would like to see you go a whole year without a single detention," Mrs. Weasly chided.

            "I'm not the one who gets in trouble all the time.  That's them," said Ginny.

            "Well, I seem to remember a certain young lady begging to go with 'them' to go fight You-Know-Who last year," Mr. Weasly said.  They said goodbye again and trooped onto the train.  They found an empty compartment right in the middle and heaved their trunks onto the luggage racks.  Ron and Leah sat down while Harry, Hermione and Ginny went up to the front of the train to get their instructions.

            The three of them arrived back at the compartment around noon. "Hey Harry, What's taken you so long.  There's a girl that keeps coming by looking for you." Leah said smiling.

            "Didn't you and Cho break up?' Neville asked.  Harry hadn't noticed him.  He must have came right after he left.

            "Yeah.  What did she says she wanted," he said taking a seat next to Hermione.

            "I think she just wanted to talk to you," Leah helped.

            "And here she is again," Ginny whispered and everyone cracked up except for Harry and Ron.

            "Hi Harry.  What's so funny." Cho said.

            "It's an inside joke.  Oh, I'm Leah.  I'm new to Hogwarts and I'm 16." Leah said quickly.

            "I've never heard of starting Hogwarts at 16.  What's an inside joke?"

            "It's a joke between a group of people that only those people would really get,"  Leah explained. "It isn't something you just make up when you want to.  Usually it's something that is said that everyone in the group finds funny."

            "Oh, ok." Cho said taking a seat next to Harry.  She turned around to face him and started to blush was also smiling a little.  "I'm Cho Chang.  Pleased to meet you."  They sat back and started talking.  A few a of their friends from the DA came by and said hello.  Harry bought everyone food when the lunch trolley came around.  They sat enjoying the food until the three most unwelcome people came by.

            "Hey Potter did you find a new girl friend?" he sneered eyeing Leah.  She stood up and walked up to them so they were face to face.  Malfoy and the rest of his gang seemed to all have gotten much taller.  Leah, of course, drew herself up to her full height, which made her taller than Malfoy.  

            "I think you should take your jealousy else where.  Don't take it out on Harry because girls actually like him.  Oh yeah and get your story straight," said giving him a poke. "I JUST MET HIM YESTERDAY!"  Whether or not they were scared Harry couldn't tell.  They rest of the ride was pretty uneventful until they got off.   That was where Leah met her biggest surprise yet.


	7. AN: once again I'm really sorry

            AN:  I'm sorry!  I really did want to update sooner but I couldn't think of anything to write.  I've also been extremely busy with camp and still trying to communicate with my friends.  I promise after this AN, I'll add a really really long chapter after this.  I'm gonna stop promising to update every day because for me it's impossible (well I guess it isn't impossible but I really am busy.)  I will try to update more than once a month because I hate stories that are only updated once a month (or in the case of some stories three months.)  If I stop being good about updating (again) can someone please yell in my ear and kick my lazy ass into writing.  Thanks.

            LHG


	8. Home

            AN: I know when I updated last I said I'd try to add another chapter that day but I had a little trouble with it in the beginning and then I lost my disk.  I also promised that I'd write a long chapter, which to my standards I think I did.  Thank you to Serpena for always encouraging me to write more.  To everyone from Villagers who reads this, I miss you! Please everyone read and review I really appreciate it.  Thanks.

            LHG

Harry hurried off the train following Hermione.  He understood what he had to do but he just followed Hermione's lead since she had already supervised the first years the year before.  

            "Firs' this way. Hello Harry.  'Ows yer summer been," Hagrid asked.  Harry gazed up at the shadow of a figure twice as tall as an average man.

            "Hey Hagrid.  It's been fine.  See you, then," Harry said.  Harry started walking towards the carriages when he bumped into Leah looking very confused.

            "Harry, where am I supposed to go?" Leah asked. "Where's Hermione?"

            "I doesn't matter right now just follow me," Harry answered.  Harry set off into the darkness towards the carriages Leah trailing close behind. When they reached the carriages Leah let out a gasp.  Harry turned to her seeing her looking wide eyed at the theastrels.  "What are those?" she asked.  Harry could hear the fear in her voice as she continued to stare.

            "You can see them?"

            "Of course I can see them.  Do you think I'm blind?" Leah retorted.

            "It's not that," Harry explained. "The only people that can see theastrels are people who have seen death.  Have you ever seen anyone die before?"

            "No, but if I haven't seen anyone die then why can I see them?" Leah said.

            "I don't know but maybe Hermione'll have a good reason," he finished.

 They met up with Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville who were saving them seats on the carriage.  When they finally entered the castle there was a long line to get into the Great Hall.  Harry was just about to step inside when he felt something tugging on his robes. 

            "Harry come on," Hermione said impatiently.  "Where we going?" he asked as she pulled him away from the crowd.  "Didn't you hear McGonagall she said she wanted to see us in her office," Hermione said answered still pulling Harry along.  In a matter of minutes they had arrived at her office. 

            "The three of you please come with me," she said briskly.  She closed the door behind them.

            "Please be seated," It was then Harry realized that Dumbledore wanted to speak to them.  He looked around and also realized that when McGonagall meant the three of them she referring to him, Hermione and Leah, not Ron as he had thought.  "I think you are all wondering why I have asked to speak to you.  As you must already know Leah is a new student here.  We are going to sort her in here before the first years," As he spoke he went to he picked up the tatty old sorting hat and placed it on her head.  They sat there for a few minutes when finally the Sorting Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Quickly McGonagall took the hat back from Leah's head and hurried off back to the Great Hall with the stool and hat in hand.

            "Now, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, do you understand what this means?"

            "Excuse me professor but what are you talking about?" Harry said.

            "I am putting Miss Granger in charge of getting tutoring Leah with the work she missed.  Harry you will be in charge of teaching Leah to fly.  Leah you must understand your position carefully.  We do not know what learning level you are on.  I want you to be cooperative.  We are going to give you prefect privileges for this year, but if you do not maintain good grades you will lose these privileges next year.  You, unfortunately unlike all the other students are not eligible to become head girl.  That is the reason you are being given these privileges.  Do not abuse them," Dumbledore finally finished.

            "I promise I won't professor and I'll work as hard as I can to catch up to the other students," Leah said.

            "Now then let's go down to the feast I expect the staff is wondering where I am," Dumbledore said.  They stepped out into the corridor and headed down to the feast.

            "What took you so long?" Ron said when they finally sat down at the Gryffindor table.

            "Dumbledore wanted to talk to us.  He told Harry and Hermione that they have to help me catch up to everyone else.  Well, actually Harry's just gonna teach me how to fly," Leah jumped in quickly.

            "Yeah and get this Leah's got prefect privileges," Hermione said. Harry was still trying to ignore Ron, but it wasn't very easy.

            "How?" Ron exclaimed jealously.

            "Dumbledore said it's because I'm not eligible for head girl.  I really don't understand why I got it,"

            "Oh, ok then," he said coolly. 

            "You don't have go get mad at me too, ok.  It's not mine or Harry's fault we didn't ask for it," Leah said with annoyance.  Dinner went on in silence for a few more minutes when Dumbledore suddenly stood up.  The whole hall went quiet within a matter of seconds, "Welcome back to Hogwarts for yet another year of learning.  I would like to welcome Professor Serpena Snape.  She has willingly accepted this position as a favor to me.  I would also like to welcome Professor Wood.  He is taking the place of Madame Hooch, who unfortunately had an accident while on a broomstick and tragically died.  I would like to remind everyone that no one is to go into the Forbidden Forest.  Quidditch try-outs will be held at the end of this week.  Please see your team captain for the date and time.  Now I think it is about time you all go to bed," Dumbledore said.

            As everyone trooped out of the Great Hall sleepily Hermione and Harry called, "Gryffindors this way," As the shy first years diligently followed them Harry seemed to notice Leah was following also.  He led them all up the stairs and down corridors until they finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Glumbumble," Hermione said as the portrait swung open.  Leah looked around in amazement as Harry told the first years where to go. "Come on Leah I'll show you to your dormitory but then I want to start catching you up.  You have a lot to learn before you start class tomorrow," Hermione led the way to the dormitory.  Harry climbed the stairs to his own dormitory.  Ron had already fallen asleep but Dean, Seamus and Neville were still awake.  They were talking about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

            "I hope she isn't like Snape.  Don you think she's his sister?" Neville was saying as he pulled his pajamas on.

            "I don't know.  Maybe she's his daughter." Said Seamus while he got into his bed.  Dean, who was still hanging up posters seemed to think for a second before he said, " She seems too young to be his daughter," Then suddenly he made a face that showed he was disgusted by the thought. "Maybe she's his wife."

            "Ugh Snape married!" Harry said. " That's wrong!" (AN: no offense Serpena) After his long day he got sleepily into his four-poster and pulled the hangings shut and fell asleep.


	9. PLEASE READ THIS its another AN but an i...

            AN:  Hey I just reloaded the last chapter.  There were a few things I forgot to add that are major clues in the story.  I suggest to everyone that reads this check back every once in a while to see if I've reloaded a chapter or not.  I started writing this story mentally about two year ago and it's changed a lot since then (even Leah's name was different when I started) I only started writing this down a few months ago (not that anyone cares) so there's a lot of stuff that I want to be in here that I know I will forget.  I keep mentally writing this especially at night but I'm usually just too lazy to take my disk out and work.  Now that school has started again I'm not sure how often I will be able to update (thought I'll probably stick to my average that I really hate of about once a month.)  I might go back to writing this during school hours but then the chapters won't be as long or as well written.  I suggest to everyone that they go read the last chapter over.  If anyone has any ideas please feel free to share them with me (though I can't guarantee I'll use any of them seeing as I have a lot of my own ideas for this story) and if they're porn please submit them to the other HP fanfic unfortunately under my penname Down the Toilet.  I'm going to start another chapter tonight but I also have a project to print for school and I'd like to add a long chapter.  I'm thinking of changing my penname to Leah. I also don't know how often I'll be updating.  My bat mitzvah is in October and I'm starting to get pressed for time.  Between school I also have Hebrew high, bat mitzvah lessons homework and then a lot of other stuff for my Bat Mitzvah.  I am not sure when I'll be able to update with a new chapter but I promise I will try and update soon.

            Leah (LHG)


	10. First Day Fun

            AN:  Hey.  I'm really sorry it took me so long to update but as I've said before I got Bat Mitzvahed in October.  I've written an extremely long chapter for everyone and it has taken about three days to write what I'm about to put up.  I want to add more (I have a quidditch scene in this chapter but I haven't finished it) so check back in a couple of days (I should have the last part up before the end of the week) and then review the whole thing.  I know Leah may seem a little out of place now that she's showing her power but really I need her to be good at everything for the very end of their seventh year.  I'm going to try and get a new chapter up soon.  I'm in the fall play right now and I have rehearsal until 6 for the next two weeks but I'll still try to update.  I am really really really sorry I haven't been able to update sooner.  If I see any of my readers in school yell at me and then ignore me until I update.  I have some stuff about Sirius in here but I want to know what you think.  I need to know if you want me to bring him back or have Leah's attempt fail (I really hope you want me to bring him back because I have something planned to happen that would be even funnier if he came back) Please tell me this is crucial to my storyline.  

            I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and I want to thank my friends in particular.  Thanks to Serpena (as usual) Eileen, Michaela (I spelled ur name right right?) Bunn Ya, Meryl, Jilli, all of my other friends that have reviewed and any of the other people I've talked to on FF.N.

This chapter is dedicated to Bob: 5/03-10/10/03.  (I'll have a speech about him when this chapter is complete.)

The next morning Harry took out his schedule. (An: because I didn't do anything at the Dursley's you don't know his OWLs and I don't feel like making them up so just assume he got good grades if he's in NEWT level classes.)  He had NEWT level Charms with Hermione first thing this morning.  He quickly scanned the rest of his schedule (Monday: NEWT Charms morning, NEWT Herbology afternoon, Tuesday NEWT Care of Magical Creatures afternoon, Wednesday NEWT Potions morning, Thursday DADA afternoon, Friday Transfiguration morning.)  As it turned out Hermione and Leah were in all his classes.  Hermione being Hermione had gotten into the NEWT class for every one of her classes.  Leah had gotten into them just to test her skill.  Ron had gotten into Charms, DADA Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology NEWT classes.

            The four of them headed off for the Charms room after breakfast.  Leah was nervously talking to Hermione about what she had learned the night before.  From the sounds of the conversation Leah had learned a lot in one night.  This morning Ron was talking to Harry, Hermione and Leah again.  Harry was glad because he hated when him and Ron didn't get along.  Nothing was ever the same. "How late did you two stay up?" Ron asked in disbelief.

            "We weren't up that late.  I only no the first ten charms you guys learned and some other ones Hermione told me you used a lot," Leah shot back. 

            "Ten spells.  What do you mean you learned ten spells in one night!  Do you know how long it took me and Harry to learn ten spells?" Ron shouted.

            "Will you stop being so jealous? Leah is just talented ok, Hermione sighed.

            "I'm sorry it upsets you that I'm smart but there are just some things about me I can't explain," Leah said quietly.  "When Hermione started showing me the first spell with her wand I was going to get my wand from my trunk, but I had noticed that a lot of weird things would happen when I snap the fingers of my right hand, so I decided to snap and see what happened.  That's how I learned ten spells.  I'll bet you I can't even do one with my wand."  Harry and Ron looked at her in awe and disbelief.  He had a feeling she wasn't lying but he didn't want to believe her story.  He looked over to Hermione.  She didn't look surprised but Harry still wasn't sure.  "Hermione is that true?" he asked.  

            "Yeah.  It was pretty amazing actually.  We had a lot of fun last night.  She's almost as bad as Fred and George," Hermione replied.

            "I like to have fun.  Besides there is something about Parvati and Lavender that really annoys me.  I'll figure it out soon," Leah laughed.

            "Making their posters say nasty things to them and turning their beds into piles of smelly, dirty socks is not funny," Hermione sniffed.

            "Yes it is.  I could have done something a lot worse but I didn't.  That wouldn't have been funny," Leah said laughing harder.  Hermione sighed and shook her head.  Harry, Ron and Leah were hysterical though. "That does sound like something Fred and George would do.  We should tell you the story about everything they did last year," Ron finally got control of himself. 

            "Do you think they could give me some ideas?  Hey what about that bastard that I met on the train yesterday.  The blonde one who thought I was going out with Harry, do we have any classes with him?" Leah's face lit up in a malicious grin.

            "What are you planning to do now, Leah?  You have to remember that you're a prefect," Hermione said.

"Nothing big," Leah said calmly. "I was just gonna make his pants fall down in front of everyone."  That caused another burst of laughter from the four of them.  Even Hermione found it amusing.  

Once they reached the door to the Charms classroom Leah's laughter suddenly stopped and she went extremely pale.  Hermione pushed her inside gently.  Leah was breathing deeply no doubt trying to calm herself.

"Hermione, why am I in this class I'm not smart enough for it.  I'll look so dumb.  I won't have any clue what's going on," Leah whispered.

"You'll do fine.  Don't worry about it.  You said you read through half of Standard Book of Spells Grade 6.  Just relax and pay attention," Hermione said.  Leah was visibly shaking as they al took seats near each other.  If Harry and Ron had thought Leah was pale one look at her after Professor Flitwick walked in told them they were wrong.  Her skin was almost as white as a unicorn's.  After welcoming them back and giving a pithy speech about being in a NEWT level class, she relaxed a little bit.  As Hermione predicted she did fine.  In fact she probably did the best in the class.  

Once Charms was over they all had a free period.  Ron thought it was a good time to tell Leah about Fred and George so they went outside and sat on the edge of lake while Harry and Ron told the story.  As soon as they told her about the fireworks she started laughing and asking questions.  "They invented those fireworks themselves?  Wow, I'll have to talk to them about things I can do to people that piss me off," she said.

"Wait until you hear what they did as a 'distraction' so Harry could sneak it our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's office to talk to Sirius!" Ron said, but as soon as he had said "Sirius" Harry went silent.  Ron realized what he said after the damage had already been done.  Harry had refrained from thinking about it all summer.  In the midst of meeting Leah he had forgotten all about Sirius.  Slowly he got up and walked away towards Hagrid's hut.  Leah had no idea what was wrong so she jumped to her feet and followed him.  "Harry what's wrong?" she called.

"Nothing," he said turning away from her and walking faster.  "Something's wrong, Harry.  I'm not an idiot.  Can you just tell me?" she said placing her hand on his shoulder. (AN: no Leah is not gonna end up with Harry) 

"I don't want to talk about it ok," he threw her hand off his shoulder.  Harry started to run but Leah was faster and she jumped in front of him.  She grabbed his wrists and held them forcefully. "Look," she said, "I know I haven't known you for a really long time but Hermione gave me a little background information on you last night.  I understand how you feel. What I don't think you realize is that we have a lot in common.  I haven't had the best life in the world.  My life used to be all fantasies and daydreams.  I've lost people I love at a young age.  Just tell me what's wrong maybe can help."

"You couldn't help.  It was my fault he died--"

            "—No it isn't.  You have to stop blaming yourself, Harry.  Like I said I think I can help.  All you have to do is tell me what happened when he died.  Reliving it might be painful but it will help just trust me on this one," Leah smiled.  Harry reluctantly recounted the whole story for her.  He looked over at her from time to time and she looked like she was in deep thought.  At the conclusion of his story she said, "Take me to Dumbledore.  I need to ask him a few questions

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They rounded the corner to the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  Harry had no idea what the password would be this year.  He told Leah and she said, "Does he have any specific patterns, like naming his passwords after famous witches or wizards?"

            "Yeah, he usually names them after candy," Harry sighed.

            "I remember that candy I had on the train.  What was it called? Oh yeah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!"  Leah exclaimed.  Once she had said the name of the candy the gargoyles sprung aside to let them in. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Harry repeated.  "I thought he didn't like those.  He shrugged his shoulders and the stepped on the moving stairs.  Leah knocked on the wooden door and Dumbledore admitted their entrance.  

Leah stepped inside and looked around in amazement.  Dumbledore obviously startled her when he spoke.  "What did you want to talk to me about, Leah?" he said in his calm voice.

"Harry and I were talking about Sirius.  Hermione had told me a little bit about what happened the night before.  When Harry described for me how he died, I had an idea. I can bring things back from the dead.  How I did it, I don't know.  It started with a dance I choreographed when I was bored once.  I noticed that once I had gotten it down perfectly the plants that had recently died perked up," she explained.

"I see, but maybe it was just that one dance and just those plants," Dumbledore suggested.

"Do you think I'm dumb?" she laughed.  "I tested it on other dead things.  I was thinking that it might even work to bring Sirius back.  I apparently can't physically get near him it probably would work, since what I do involves absolutely no physical contact.  You would just have to take me to where he was last seen.  That is if you want me too," Leah finished.

"Please, can we try Dumbledore?  In a few weeks or something after we've all gotten settled in," Harry liked the idea of being able to see Sirius.  He hoped Leah's spell would work.

"I think I might be able to arrange something.  How about three weeks from now on Saturday?" Dumbledore advised.

"Fine with me," Leah agreed.  Harry just nodded his head.  They agreed to meet in Dumbledore's office at 10:00 that day. 

Harry and Leah left his office just before lunchtime.  Leah was abruptly overcome with a burst of energy and started running down to the Great Hall. Harry followed but only half jogged.  They met Ron and Hermione at the doors.  The group of four trooped to their table.  Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Malfoy looking at Leah with a funny expression on his face.  They took seats around Seamus and Dean.  "Is the food always as good as it was last night?" Leah asked.  Everyone started laughing at her.  She made a sad face.  "You guys are so mean.  I haven't been here for six years how am I supposed to know," That made everyone laugh even harder.  Once things had calmed down a little Harry and Leah told Hermione and Ron their plan.

"Yeah but how do you know it will work," Hermione said.

"We don't know but it's worked before on other things.  You don't think I go searching for dead humans to bring back.  I've never tried it on a human before.  We're just hoping for the best," Leah clarified.  Hermione sighed and went back to her food.  

Shortly after lunch, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Leah trooped back outside for their Herbology lesson.  Leah quickly paled again but she didn't seem as nervous as she had before.  Professor Sprout had a similar speech to Professor Flitwick.  She told them that as it was a NEWT class she expected they were well behaved and earned good marks.  Then they got to work on plants that heal.  She named several different kinds of plants that heal, what they heal how they heal, and if they were a plant muggles used or not.  She assigned them homework choosing one of the plants she had mentioned in class and writing an essay a foot long.

"Homework on the first day!" Leah exclaimed as they walked back to the castle.

"You can do it.  I'll help you if you need any," Hermione said.

"How come you'll help her but you never help us!" Ron cried.

"You aren't in your first year taking sixth year courses now are.  And I never said that I was going to let her copy off me,"

"Hmph," Ron and Harry didn't have any other classes for the rest of the day.  Leah and Hermione went off to Arithmancy (Leah's choice surprisingly).

"Hey mate, why don't we go play some quidditch.  That way we can get some practice in before everyone is using the field," Ron recommended.

"Great idea lets go get our brooms."  They went up to their dorm and collected their brooms.  Harry made a mental note to tell Leah that he wanted to start her with flying lessons tonight.  The boys released the snitch and for a while just played catch the snitch.  When they had played about five rounds (Harry winning all of them) they went and got a quaffle.  Ron positioned himself at the goals while Harry went to the center of the pitch.  Ron's accuracy had improved a lot ever since the final the year before.  Harry and Ron didn't go back inside until it was about dinnertime.  They put the quaffle back and washed up in their dorms.

Hermione and Leah were already at the Gryffindor table talking excitedly about Arithamncy.  "I don't know what they see in that subject," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.  He laughed quietly and whispered back, "From the sound of it Leah's pretty good."

"She's good at everything no wonder she's friends with Hermione," Ron said.

"Hey guys what's up?" Leah smiled.

"Nothing. Oh I want you to meet me at the quidditch pitch at seven tonight." Harry informed her.

"Why?"

"I thought we'd get a start on your flying lessons.  I was hoping that if you could fly well enough by the end of the week, maybe you would try out for the Gryffindor quidditch team," Harry said.  Leah's eyes widened at the word quidditch.  "Cool. I'll be there."


End file.
